List of minor or background characters in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
This is a''' list of minor or background characters''' who are referenced, alluded or feature in cameo appearances in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comics, graphic novels and prose stories by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. This list exclusively does not include main or supporting characters, nor any characters who are substantially involved in the plot of the series. This list does not include any adaptations (films, TV shows, etc.) as they are considered non-canon. Overview Character's name *Original source/author *Appearances or mention in the League universe *Brief biography/overview *Notes The appearence key is: *V1I1: Volume I, Issue #1 (example) *V1C: Volume I cover (example) *V1I2BC: Volume I, Issue #2, Back Cover (example) *V1S: Volume I supplemental materials (example) *ASV: Allan and the Sundered Veil *NTA: The New Traveller's Almanac *BD: Black Dossier *MIM:'' Minions of the Moon'' *NHI:'' Nemo: Heart of Ice'' *NRB: Nemo: The Roses of Berlin *NRG: Nemo: River of Ghosts * PM: A Perfect Match... And a Perfect Fuse! * TJR: The Johnson Report *T: Tales of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen When an appearance is italicized, it refers to an appearance where the character does not directly appear but is instead mentioned or referenced. A Count Allamistakeo *''Some Words with a Mummy'', Edgar Allen Poe *V1C *An immortal mummy and proposed member of a mid-19th century League. *He is shown sleeping on the cover of Volume 1. Alice *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'', Lewis Carrol *''NTA'', V3I3 *A young girl who discovered the subterranean world of Wonderland, via a rabbit-hole and a magical mirror. She is believed to have starved to death due to the changing of her body chemistry during her passing through Wonderland via the Looking-Glass. In 1969 she is seen in Mina's drug-induced hallucination, exposing her own breasts and eating cake. *Her initials are A. L., likely referencing Alice Liddell, a real individual on whom it is assumed Carroll based the character. Ally Sloper *''Judy'' and Ally Sloper's Half-Holiday, Charles Ross & Marie Duval *V1I6, V1S, V2I5 *A red-nosed and blustery, lazy schemer often found "sloping" through alleys to avoid his landlord and other creditors. *Visual cameo in during the Mollusc invasion of London. Andy Capp *''Andy Capp'', Reg Smythe *BD, V3I2 *A working-class figure who never actually works, living in Hartlepool. *Is seen wandering the streets of London following WWII. Ariel *''The Tempest'', William Shakespeare *NTA, BD *Member of Propsero's Men. Artful Dodger *''Oliver Twist'', Charles Dickens *V1I6 *Jack Dawkins, a.k.a. the Artful Dodger, is a pickpocket in Victorian London. The Dodger leads his gang of children to the sewers for protection from the gang war between Moriarty and Fu Manchu King Arturus *King Arthur, Arthurian legend *BD *A legendary King of England whom Sir Roland (Orlando) served under. Had his mythical sword Excalibur taken by Roland in the Fall of Camelot. Paul Ashby *''The Rebel (film) *V3I2C *An eccentric artist who believes his radical art is under-appreciated. Painter of "Hyde Park" from the Crichton Gallery, seen on the back cover of ''Century: 1969. B Barbar the Elephant *''The Story of Barbar'', Jean de Brunhoff *NTA *King of the elephants, not mentioned by name. Allan Quatermain is skeptical over his claims to be a king. Pvt. Baldrick *''Blackadder Goes Forth (TV miniseries) *BD *A stupid but kind-hearted British soldier serving under Cpt. Blackadder in World War I. Not mentioned by name, visual cameo in Olando's biography. He is based visually on actor and historian Tony Robinson, who played multiple incarnations of the character. Josiah Barlet *''The West Wing (TV series) *''V3I3'' *Mentioned as having been President of the United States, leaving the office by 2009. *Likely an analogue for real individual George W. Bush, Jr. Beowulf *''Beowulf'', an ancient English epic poem *BD *A Scandinavian hero who aids King Hrothgar in killing the monster Grendel. He met Orlando. Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *''Flower Pot Men'' (TV series) *BD *Two twin creatures made from flowerpots. *Their skeletons are seen decaying in Greyfriars School. Bernard Black *''Black Books (TV series), Gary Lineham, Dylan Moran *V3I3 *An antisocial, alcoholic Irish bookshop owner who is seen shoving a man resembling Gary Lineham out of his shop. Visual cameo only. He is based visually on actor and comedian Dylan Moran. Sexton Blake *''The Halfpenny Marvel, Harry Blyth *V1S *A famous gentleman detective who is believed to have solved the mystery behind Edwin Drood. Cpt. Edmund Blackadder *''Blackadder Goes Forth'' (TV miniseries) *BD *A sarcastic, narcissistic officer in the British Army in World War I. Seen in the Trenches in Orlando's biography. Visual cameo only. He is based visually on actor and comedian Rowan Atkinson. Lord Edmund Blackadder *''Blackadder II (TV miniseries) *BD *A sarcastic, narcissistic Tudor nobleman serving under Queen Gloriana, seen in a visual cameo in The Blazing World. He is based visually on actor and comedian Rowan Atkinson. Black Cat *''Pocket Comics, Alfred Harvey *''BD'' *An American superhero. Her alter-ego is movie star Linda Turner. She meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. *She is not to be confused with the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. Sir Percival Blakeney *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'', Emma Orczy *V1I2, V1C, NTA, BD *A masked adventurer who saves members of the French aristocracy from execution in the French Revolution and member of the 18th century League. *His portrait with other members of his League is seen in Volume 1, as well as the film adaptation. Horatio Blimp *The works of David Low. *V2I2, V1C, BDS *An overconfident major in the British army who leads the initial strike against the extraterrestrial invaders. He is seen again in "What Ho, Gods of the Abyss!". Captain Peter Blood *''Captain Blood: His Odyssey'', Rafael Sabatini *NTA *A former physician, soldier and sailor and current member of the Pirates conference. Boadicea *Real individual *V3I1 *Warrior queen of the Iceni tribe in Roman-era England. Mentioned by Andrew Norton, who mentions the urban legend that her bones are buried beneath King's Cross Platform 10. James Bond III (J3) *''Live and Let Die'' (film) *V3I3 *The third MI5 Agent to assume the identity of James Bond for propaganda reasons, seen staffing the MI5 headquaters in 2009. *J3 is modelled after third Bond actor Roger Moore, referencing a popular fan theory that James Bond is a title assumed by different agents, to compensate for the age and change of the actor playing Bond. James Bond VI (J6) *''Casino Royale'' (film) *V3I3 *The sixth and current MI5 Agent to assume the identity of James Bond, seen staffing the MI5 headquaters in 2009. *J6 is modelled after sixth Bond actor Daniel Craig. Peter Bradey *''The Invisible Man'' (1958 TV series) *''BD'' *Successor to Hawley Griffin in the 1940s League who duplicated Griffin's experiments to become invisible. Noted as being a "second rate" invisible man due to his frantic coughing fits, a result of his chain-smoking. Brain Boy *''Four Color'', Herb Castle *''BD'' *American superhero with psychic powers. He meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. Charlie Brown *''Peanuts'', Charles M. Schultz *BD *An American child whose head appears to have swelled and disfigured. *He is seen talking to Snow White in The Blazing World. Visual cameo only. Natty Bummpo *''The Deerslayer'', James Fennimore Cooper *''V1I2'', V1C,'' NTA'', BD *American colonial raised by Native Americans and member of the 18th century League. He is seen in a portrait with the rest of the League. William George "Billy" Bunter *''The Magnet'', Frank Richards *BD *Former student at Greyfriar's School. His sister Bessie married Harold Wharton, a.k.a. Big Brother. *His full name is not given since the character is not yet in the public domain. Angelica Button * The Simpsons (TV series) episode "The Haw Haw Couple" * V3I3 * A student at Hogwarts whose name appears on a file in Tom Riddle's office. * Angelica Button was a parody of Harry Potter in The Simpsons ''in what was intended as a satire upon underpaid writing talent. She was once played by character Lisa Simpson. C Caliban *''The Tempest, William Shakespeare *NTA, BD *Brutish servant of Prospero and member of Prospero's League. Captain Marvel *''Shazam!, Fawcett Comics, DC Comics *BD *An American superhero and alter-ego of thirteen-year-old Billy Batson, who proclaims the word "Shazam" to transform into a fully-grown superhuman with magical powers. Mina and Allan encountered him in the 1940s during their exile. He is not mentioned by name. He is later seen in The Blazing World. * Captain Marvel is the retired name for the DC Comics superhero known today as Shazam, who had his name changed in 2011 to avoid confusion with the Captain Marvel characters from Marvel Comics, who own the trademark for the name. He was also formerly known as Captain Thunder. Captain Universe *''Captain Universe, Mick Anglo *MIM, V3I2,'' V3I3'' *A superhero who worked with Mina in her disguise as Vull the Invisible during her time as a member of the Seven Stars, a British superhero group. He defeated Stardust the Space Wizard. *He is one of few copyrighted characters in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen used with the permission of their copyright owner, and therefore there was no need to veil the identity of the character. Carmilla *''Carmilla'', J. Sheridan Le Fanu *V1S *A female vampire and former countess who preys on the innocent, preferably female victims. Katy Carr *''What Katy Did'', Sarah Chauncey Woolsey *V1I2 *One of Miss Coote's teachers. Jack Carter *''Jack's Return Home'', Ted Lewis *V3I2 *Hired to investigate the death of Basil Thomas. Kills Kosmo Gallion, vessel of Oliver Haddo. His surname is omitted due to the character's copyright status. * Perhaps coincidentally, Carter strongly resembles John Constantine, a character Alan Moore created with DC Comics in the pages of Swamp Thing. The Cat in the Hat *''Cat in the Hat'', Theodor Seuss Geisel *''NTA'' *A strange phenomenon reportedly spotted on Mulberry Street in Springfield, Massachusets. *Randolph Carter believes the Cat in the Hat to have originated from the dream-world town of Ulthar. Professor George Challenger *''The Lost World'', Arthur Conan Doyle *''NTA'', V3I1 *Explorer and consultant to the Second Murray Group. *Only mentioned in dialogue, and has not appeared in person thus far. Two sailors discuss his coming expedition to Peru, presumably to find the "Lost World". Commando Cody *''Commando Cody'' (film serial), Fred C. Brannon *BD *A superhero scientist armed with a one-man flying suit and an aerodynamic helmet who fights alien threats. *Visual cameo in the Blazing World. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *''Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang'', Ian Fleming *BD *A car with the ability to fly. It is hinted to be the first in a line of Bond cars. *The implication that the car is a Bond car is in reference to the mutual author Ian Fleming. The car's association with Night Industries might also be a reference to KITT from the TV series Knight Rider. Vincent Chase *''Entourage (TV series) *''V3I3 *Mentioned on a film poster as starring in the film Aquaman 2: Revenge of Quisp. Clangers *''Clangers (TV series) *MIM *Mouse-like alien creatures living on the moon, who eat green soup provided by the Soup Dragon and communicate through whistling. * Moore and O'Neill appear to have represented a common misconception with the Clangers, as within the canon of the original show the Clangers do not live on the moon, but rather a distant planet. Santa Claus *V2S, NTA *A mystic shaman who wears inside-out reindeer skin and delivers presents to children on the Winter Solstice. His skeleton is seen on the moon in supplementary material of ''Volume II. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward * Thunderbirds (TV series), Sylvia Anderson * V3I2 * A Secret Agent working for International Rescue. Seen walking the streets of London in 1969, and she is connected with a scandal on a newspaper cover. Visual cameo only. Crimson Avenger *''Detective Comics'', Jim Chambers, DC Comics *''BD'' *An American superhero who meets Murray and Quatermain during their exile. He was recently residing in Gotham City at the time. Cthulhu * The Call of Cthulhu, H. P. Lovecraft * ASV, V1S, BD * A monstrous, winged extraterrestrial creature worshiped by an ancient cult. Also known as "Kutulu". He is mentioned a few times, though only as an urban legend. Colonel Cuckoo *''Whatever happened to Colonel Cuckoo?, Gerald Kersh *V3I3 *A disfigured soldier who has been immortal since the Napoleonic Wars. He meets Orlando at the conflict at Q'Mar. D Vince Dakin *''The Burden of Proof, James Barlow *V3I2 *An openly homosexual London gangster. He hires Jack Carter to investigate Basil Thomas' death. Dalek * Doctor Who (TV series) serial "The Daleks", Terry Nation * V3I2 * Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of mutants from the planet Skaro, encased in a mechanical shell with a function to "exterminate" life forms they deem impure. They are frequent enemies of The Doctor. * A Dalek is seen in Mina Murray's drug-induced hallucination in 1969. Visual cameo only. Desperate Dan *''The Dandy'', Dudley D. Watkins *''NRG'' *Reportedly the world's strongest man, able to lift a cow with one hand. *Is revealed to be the offspring of Hugo Coghlan. Hugo Danner *''Gladiator'', Philip Wylie *''NRG'' *A superhero born in the late 19th century with superhuman abilities via prenatal experimentation *Hugo Coghlan mentions that Clark Savage Sr. hired him to assassinate Danner. Francois Delambre *''The Fly'', George Langleaan *BD *A scientist who became a fly-like hybrid after a failed experiment involving teleportation. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Gunga Din *''Gunga Din'', Rudyard Kipling *V1S *The ghost of an Indian water-carrier who was killed protecting a British soldier's life. Dick Donovan *''The Man-Hunter: Stories from the Notebook of a Detective'', J. E. Preston Muddock *V1I2 *Supernatural detective and agent of MI5 who handles the recruitment of Hyde and Griffin. The Doctor *''Doctor Who'' (TV series) *V3I2, V3I3 *A time-traveling alien and vigilante who changes his appearance when he is close to death. Different incarnations of the character have visual cameos throughout Volume III. * Additionally, his time-traveling spaceship the TARDIS, resembling a Police Box, can be seen on a map of The Blazing World in'' Black Dossier''. Doctor John Dolittle *''The Story of Doctor Dolittle'', Hugh Lofting *NTA *An English doctor who can communicate with animals. The postal service he founded is seen in The New Traveller's Almanac and it is hinted that Mina Murray influenced him to his practice of protecting animals. Count Dracula *''Dracula'', Bram Stoker *BD, V3I2 *A powerful vampire whom Mina Murray faced alongside Abraham Van Helsing. Mina and Allen once visited his abandoned castle in the mountains of Transylvania. He appears to her in a drug-induced hallucination that drives her to insanity. DriveShaft *''Lost'' (TV series) *''V3I3'' *A rock band formerly led by singer Charlie Pace. A poster is seen promoting their new album "Oh, Who Cares?". E Thomas Edison *Real individual *''V1I1'' *An American inventor who presumably is responsible for many of the League universe's advanced technology. A circuit-breaker bears the name "Edison Telsaton". *His portrayal might possibly be a reference to Serviss' Edison's Conquest of Mars, an unauthorized follow-up to Wells' War of the Worlds. F Wu Fang *''Exploits of Elaine'', Arthur B. Reeve *V1S *A criminal mastermind and gang leader from China, operating in the United States. Grimly Feendish *''Wham!'' (comics), Leo Baxendale *''V3I3'' *A ghoulish master criminal seeking world domination through outrageous plots. His body was found dead inside a portrait at the Invisible College fallowing the Antichrist's attack. Visual cameo only. Samuel Ferguson *''Five Weeks in a Balloon'', Jules Verne *''V1I5'' *An acquaintance of Captain Nemo who provided his balloon Victoria. His name appears on a tag attached to the balloon. Barney Fife *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (TV series) *''BD'' *Sheriff's deputy in the fictional town of Maybury. Briefly mentioned in a written portion of the Black Dossier, and encountered the League during their stay in America in the 1950s. Argus Filch *''Harry Potter '' series, J. K. Rowling *''V3I3'' *A caretaker from Hogwarts, whose skeleton is seen split in half in the ruins of Harry Potter's massacre of Hogwarts. Jack Flash * The Beano, Dudley Watkins * V3I2 * A Mercurian superhero with the ability to fly. In 1969, his suicide is reported after years of depression and three failed attempts to gas himself due to his waning popularity. * Jumping from a tower block, repeated attempts to gas himself and being "all right now" are references to the Rolling Stones song "Jumpin' Jack Flash". Some have suggested that Jack Flash was a failed Moonchild, since the B-side for "Jumpin Jack Flash" was "Child of the Moon". Phileas Fogg *''Around the World in Eighty Days'', Jules Verne *V1C, V1S *Gentleman explorer and proposed member of a mid-19th century League. President Max Foster *''Wild in the Streets'' (film) *''V3I2'' *A hippie fascist President of the United States mentioned by Mina Murray. His policies lead to internment camps for people over 30, who were then forced to drink LSD. G Kosmo Gallion *''Warlock (episode of the TV series ''The Avengers) *V3I2 *Member of Oliver Haddo's cult whose body is stolen as a vessel for Haddo during a body swap in 1948. He dies in Haddo's expiring body. Professor Gibberne *''A New Accelerator'', H.G. Wells *V1S *The inventor of “a new accelerator,” a drug which gives the human body superspeed. Gillman *''The Creature of the Black Lagoon'' (film) *NTA, NRG *An amphibious race of monstrous humanoids residing in the murky depths of the Black Lagoon. *The creature is speculated to be related to the Silurians from Dr. Who. Godzilla * Godzilla (film) * TJR * A gigantic reptilian monster which was mutated by nuclear pollution and often terrorizes Japan. * Godzilla is never directly named, but it is implied that he battled the Nautilus on the Japanese coast in the 1950s. Janni Nemo claims that there are burns on her arm as the result of the monster's atomic breath. Auric Goldfinger *''Goldfinger'', Ian Fleming *NTA *Criminal mastermind and future enemy of James Bond. He commissions an expedition to El Dorado. Hermione Granger *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *A student at the Invisible College and former friend of Harry Potter, the Antichrist. She is seen sobbing in fear in the Antichrist's presence, and she is seen years later dead in the same spot. Dorian Gray *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde *V1C *A narcissistic, pansexual socialite who remains unaging and immortal while an enchanted painting of himself ages instead. The portrait in question appears on the cover of Volume I. *For the character in the The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ''film whose role is largely expanded, see Dorian Gray. Grendel *''Beowulf, English epic poem *BD *A demon who is slain by Svandinavian hero Beowulf. Jimmy Grey *''The Iron Fish'' *V2I4, BD *A boy saved by the Nautilus after the death of his family by an alien Tripod. Inspired by the design and technology of the Nautilus, he grows to be Professor James Grey, inventor of the Iron Fish series of vessels, and joins the Warralson team, a surrogate League in the 1940s. He is said to have been lost at sea in 1948. H H-9 (Rupert Bear) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H-11 ( Algy Pug) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. H-14 (Tiger Tim) *''Daily Express'', Mary Tourtel *V2I4-6, V2S *One of the creations of Dr. Moreau. Gary Haliday *''Garry Halliday'', Justin Blake *BD *A commercial pilot who meets Mina and Allan at Birmingham Spaceport. *His name is a slight alteration of the character to the eponymous children's books. Basil Hallward *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'', Oscar Wilde *''V1C'' *The artist who created the enchanted painting of Dorian Gray, which is seen on the cover of Volume I next to a painting of the Nautilus, also by Hallward. Richard "Dick" Hannay *''The Thirty-Nine Steps'', John Buchan * BD *Hannay once mentioned to Mina Murray that the real "39 steps" led to the greatest secret in British history. This clue led Allan and Mina to Greyfriars School in Kent and the identity of Harry Lime. Septimus Harding *''The Warden'', Anthony Trollope *''V1I2'', V2I2 *A reverend who wrote articles against Miss Coote. He is killed by Martians on Horsell Common. Jack Harkaway *''Jack Harkaway's Schooldays'', Bracebridge Hemyng *V1C *Schoolboy adventurer and proposed member of a 19th century League. Johnathan Harker * Dracula, Bram Stoker * V1I1, V2I3 * Divorced husband of Mina Murray. Captain Jack Harkness *''Doctor Who'' (TV series) and Torchwood (TV series) *V3I3 *An immortal former time-traveler from the 51st century and agent of the Torchwood Institute, a branch of MI5 operating in Cardiff, Wales. *Harkness has a visual cameo at King's Cross Platform, appearing two panels before the First and Eleventh Doctors' cameos. He is based visually on John Barrowman, who plays the character in both Doctor Who and Torchwood. Dr. Van Helsing *''Dracula'', Bram Stoker *V1S *An aging vampire hunter who helped destroy Count Dracula. Fanny Hill *''Fanny Hill'', John Cleland *''V1I3'', V1C, NTA, BD *An immortal prostitute who was a member of a 19th century League. An erotic memoir of hers appears in Black Dossier. Jim Hawkins *''Treasure Island'', Robert Lewis Stevenson *V1S *An old sea adventurer who kept Captain Flint's treasure map safely hidden ever since he was a boy. Robin Hood *English legend *BD *A heroic former crusader who steals from the rich to give to the poor. Orlando once travelled with Hood and his Merry Men, who are described as being miserable along with most people in the Middle Ages. Shown in The Life of Orlando. He later appears in The Blazing World. Captain Hook *''Peter Pan'', J. M. Barrie *NTA *A cruel pirate captain, enemy of Peter Pan and member of the Pirates conference. Hookjaw * "Hookjaw", a strip from the'' Action comic book * V3I3 * A monstrous shark with a large hook in its jaw. The shark has been stuffed and is suspended in MI5 headquaters in 2009. Visual cameo only. * The shark is often assumed to be "Bruce", the shark from the film ''Jaws. Horatio Hornblower *''Hornblower'' series by C. S. Forester *V2I3, V3I1, BD, V3I2 *A heroic British Naval commander. He exists as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen universe's analog for Horatio Nelson. I Simon Iff * Stories by Aleister Crowley * V3I1 * A detective who uses magic to solve crimes. He is said to have sided with Oliver Haddo. The Iron Warrior *''Thrill Comics'' and New Funnies *BD *1930s prototypre automoton. Member of the Warrolson League as a failed counterpart to Edward Hyde. Ithaqqa *''Ithaqqa'', August Derleth *ASV *A Great Old One who possesses Allan Quatermain. Ivor the Engine *''Ivor the Engine'' (TV series), Oliver Postgate *V3I3 *A sentient steam locomotive of the Merioneth and Llantisilly Rail Traction Company Limited. His skeletal remains were found outside the Invisible College following the attack by the Antichrist. Visual cameo only. J Jeeves *''Extricating Young Gussie'', P. G. Wodehouse *''BD'' *Assists the second Murray League in the Brinkley Court Affair. Hildegard "Hildy" Johnson * The Front Page, Ben Hecht, Charles MacArthur * PM, TJR * Hildy Johnson is an American female reporter for The Herald Examiner who wrote an article on the then-43 year old Janni Nemo, and later conducts the most personal interview ever recorded with Nemo on her seventieth birthday. Tracy Jordan *''30 Rock (TV series) *''V3I3 *An actor who is starring in the new film "Who Dat Ninja?" in the culturally-declining world of 2009. K Michael Kane *''Kane of Old Mars'', Michael Moorcock *''V2I1'' *A human transported back in time to Mars where he establishes a ruling dynasty. John Carter entertains the possibility that Kane is not really of Earth origin and that his English-sounding name is a coincidence. Mister Kiss *''Mother London'', Michael Moorcock *BD *A professional mind-reader and stage performer. He is lodging at Mrs. Cornelius' boarding house. King Kong * King Kong (film), Merian C. Cooper * TJR * A gigantic gorilla and ruler of Skull Island in the early 1930s, who went on a rampage through New York City before falling to his death from the Empire State Building. * Janni Nemo says during an interview that she and her crew returned Kong's remains to Skull Island to give him a "decent burial". Koko the Clown *''Out of the Inkwell'' (cartoon), Max Fleischer *BD *A mischievous, black-and-white cartoon clown. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. L Lake LaMetrie Monster *''The Monster of Lake LaMetrie'', Wardon Curtis *V1S, NTA *A talking plesiosaur possessing the brain of a former ailing boy. Lavell *''The War of the Worlds'', H. G. Wells *V1I2 *An astronomer who discovers jets of gas erupting from Mars, which are actually the launches of alien ships. Ho Ling *''The Case of Ho Ling'', Thomas Burke *V1I3 *Ho Ling is being tortured in Shen Yan's Barber Shop when Fu Manchu first appears. The Little Prince *''The Little Prince'', Antoine de Saint-Exupéry *BD *A little boy who resided on an asteroid and visited the Earth. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Jet-Ace Logan *''The Comet'' (comic book series) *''BD'' *Newly appointed as head of Britain's space programme, along with Dan Dare and Captain Morgan. Seen in a newspaper. The Lone Ranger *''The Lone Ranger'' (radio series), Fran Striker, George W. Trendle *BD *A Texan Ranger-turned-masked vigilante and alter-ego of John Ried. Visual cameo in The Blazing World. Long John Silver *''Treasure Island'', Robert Lewis Stevenson *NTA *Member of the Pirate's conference. Sebastian Love *''Little Britain'' (TV series), Matt Lucas, David Walliams *V3I3 *Former Private Secretary to the Prime Minister in 2009, seen in a visual cameo during the battle with the Antichrist. *He is visually based on actor and entertainer David Walliams, who portrayed him in sketches of Little Britain. Arsene Lupin *''Arsene Lupin, gentleman cambrioleur'', Maurice Leblanc *NTA, BD *Gentleman thief and member of Les Hommes Mysterieux. Vesper Lynd *''Casino Royale'', Ian Fleming *V3I3 *Love interest of James Bond VI (J6), based in appearance on Eva Green who played the character in the 2006 film Casino Royale. Visual cameo only. M Doctor Mabuse *''Dr Mabuse, der Spieler'', Norbert Jacques *''BD'', NRB *Member of the Twilight Heroes who helps Janni Nemo and Broad Arrow Jack in the Berlin Metropolis. McTeague *''McTeague'', Frank Norris *V1S *A dentist who has no license to practice and is subject to greed. Nomi Malone *''Showgirls'' (film) *''V3I3'' *A popular stripper who is seen on a poster. Draco Malfoy *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *Bully and fellow student of Harry Potter, who appears to be murdering Malfoy with the "Avada Kedavra" killing curse. Visual cameo. Marisa *Original character *ASV *An African maidservant in the service of Lady Ragnall. Mars Man *''Marsman Comics'' (comic book series) *MIM *Member of the superhero group The Seven Stars. He was a Martian explorer who traveled to Earth to study humans and ended up becoming a superhero. Masterspy *''Supercar'' (TV show), Gerry Anderson *BD *A foreign spy obsessed with getting his hands on 'Supercar' and adversary of Mike Mercury. *Visual cameo in the spaceport, spying on Mike and Jimmy. Michael "Mike" Mercury *''Supercar'' (TV show), Gerry Anderson *BD *The test pilot for the mini flying aircraft known as 'Supercar', often accompanied by Jimmy Gibson and his pet chimpanzee, Mitch. *Visual cameo in the spaceport. Merlin *English folklore *''NTA'', BD, V3I2 *A famous wizard mentioned several times, particularly by Orlando. He was given Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake. Orlando proudly states "I've fucked Merlin" when speaking with young women at a club in 1969. Black Micheal *''The Prisoner of Zenda'', Anthony Hope Hawkins *V1S *The evil Duke of Strelsau. "Minister" *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' sketch "The Ministry of Silly Walks" (episode "Face the Press"), Monty Python *V3I2 *An unnamed civil servant performing a "silly walk", who passes the League in 1969. He is based visually on John Cleese. Visual cameo. Moby Dick *''Moby Dick'', Herman Melville *V1S, BD *A great albino whale once hunted by Ishmael's former captain, Ahab. *Visual cameo. Colonel Sebastian Moran *''The Adventure of the Empty House'', Arthur Conan Doyle *V1I5 *Right-hand man of James Moriarty and enemy of Sherlock Holmes who is present during Moriarty's defeat at Reichenbach Falls. Hank Morgan *''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'', Mark Twain *V1S, V2C *A Yankee engineer from Connecticut who received a severe blow to the head and claimed to have met Arthur Pendragon and his knights. Dean Moriarty *''On the Road'', Jack Kerouac *''BD'' *Member of a 1950s American League and great-grandson of James Moriarty. Mors *''Der Luftpirat und sein lenken Luftschiff'' (comic book series) *V1I3, V1I4, V1I6, V2S *German air pirate. He had correspondence with his French counterpart Jean Robur. His family was condemned to the labor camps by Adenoid Hynkel and is survived by his grandson, Manfred Mors. Mowgli *''The Jungle Book'', Rudyard Kipling *V1S *A Indian boy raised by wolves and an acquaintance Dr. John Dolittle. Mufasa *''The Lion King'' (film) *V3I3 *The ghost of a lion seen in the clouds above Allan Quatermain's grave in Africa. *Though Mufasa appears to be the more obvious explanation for the lion in the clouds, it has also been suggested that the lion could be a reference to Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia by C. S. Lewis and represent the Messiah, given the Christian repurposing of Mary Poppins. N Hiro Nakamura * Heroes ''(TV series) * V3I3 * A Japanese comic book geek who has the ability to control the flow of time and teleport. He is seen attempting to time-travel during the battle with the Antichrist with his sword on his back. Nicholas "Nick" Carter *''The Old Detective’s Pupil, John R. Coryell & Ormond G. Smith *V1S *An professional detective and master of disguise. Dr. Nikola *''A Bid for Fortune'', Guy Boothby *''V1I5'', V1S, V2I2, V2I3, *An occultist criminal mastermind and supervillain; the Victorian forerunner to Fu Manchu. *Not to be confused with Nikola Tesla. Julius No *''Dr. No'', Ian Fleming *''BD'' *A "yellow peril" criminal mastermind and suspected descendant of Fu Manchu whom James Bond claims to have defeated. Dr. No turns out to be a hoax manufactured by Bond's American leaders. Noddy *''Noddy'', Enid Blyton *NTA, BD *A little wooden boy who resides in Toyland near the North Pole. N.W.H. *''Fear of a Black Hat (film) *''V3I3 *A rap group that released the album "Scratch my Bitch". *N.H.W. is likely intended to be the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen universe analog for real-life rap group N.W.A. Nyarlathotep *''The Haunter of the Dark'', H. P. Lovecraft *''BD'' *A Cthuloid extraterrestrial monster and emissary of Yuggoth, who offers a truce between Prospero and the Lliogor. Le Nyctalope *''L'Homme Qui Peut Vivre dans l'Eau'', Jean de la Hire *NTA, BD *Superhero and member of Les Hommes Mysterieux O Gerald O'Brien *''Nineteen eighty-four'', George Orwell *''BD'' *Director of the Ministry of Love during the Big Brother regime. Ogilvy * The War of the Worlds, H. G. Wells * V1I6, V2I2 * An astronomer who discovers the "Martian explosions" and is subsequently killed among a welcoming party for the Martians. Kim "Kimball" O'hara *''Kim'', Rudyad Kipling *BD *A spy who worked in colonial India who is responsible for the middle name of Robert Cherry. Olympia *''The Sandman'', H. T. A. Hoffman *NTA, BD *Queen of Toyland. She passes Mina, Orlando and Allan in the Blazing World, guarded by toy bears resembling Winnie the Pooh. Captain Robert Owemuch *''The Floating Island'', Richard Head *NYA *Explorer, perpetual traveller and member of Prospero's Men. P David Palmer *''24'' (TV series) *''V3I3'' *President of the United States in 2009. * An analogue for real-life President Barack Obama. Sancho Panza *''Don Quixote'', Miguel Cervantes *NTA *Servant of Don Quixote. Sal Paradyse *''On the Road'', Jack Kerouac *''BD'' *Member of the 1950s American League Peter Rabbit *''The Tale of Peter Rabbit'', Beatrix Potter *V2I6 *Anthropomorphic rabbit being fed by a mother fox to her young. Pink Humanoids * Origin unknown * MIM * A race of aliens which enslaved the Galley-Wag and his kind. They hail from a "vast atomic light... known as 'Olodoria’ or something similar," but which is known on Earth as 'Antares'. Pinocchio *''Pinocchio'', Carlo Collodi *V2C *A living wooden puppet who aspires to be a "real boy". His head is seen on the cover. Andy Pipkin *''Little Britain'' (TV series), David Walliams, Matt Lucas *V3I3 *An overweight man who feigns intellectual and physical disability and the need for a wheelchair, unbeknownst to his carer and friend Lou. He is seen running from his wheelchair during the battle with the Antichrist, much to Lou's surprise. Visual cameo. Philip "Pip" Pirrip *''Great Expectations'', Charles Dickens *''V1S'' *A former orphan and blacksmith apprentice who moved to London and became a wealthy gentleman. Vicky Pollard *''Little Britain'' (TV series), David Walliams, Matt Lucas *V3I3 *A socially repugnant and overweight teenager living in East-end London. She is seen during the battle with the Antichrist with other Little Britain characters. Visual cameo. Pluto *''The Black Cat'', Edgar Allan Poe *V1S *The ghostly apparition of a one-eyed cat that causes misfortune to all who do it wrong. Popeye *''Thimble Theatre'', Elzie Crisler Segar *V3I1, NHI *A sailor with incredible strength who enjoys spinach. He is seen when Janni Nemo enters London in 1910, and again in 1925 when Janni steals from Ayesha. Visual cameo. Teddy Prendrick *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'', H. G. Wells *V2I4 *A former assistant of Dr. Moreau who is driven mad by his experiments. He passes Mina and Allan during the Martian invasion. Captain Horatio Pugwash *''The Eagle'', John Ryan *NTA *Member of the Pirates' conference. Q "Q" *''Dr. No'' (film) *BD *Leader of "Q-Branch" at MI5, identified by the "Q" letter on his badge. Visual cameo. Harry Quatermain *''Allan Quatermain'', H. R. Haggard *''V1I2'' *The only child of Allan Quatermain, who died from polio prior to the events of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume One. Quong Lee *''The Song Book of Quong Lee of Limehouse'', Thomas Burke *V1I3, V3I1 *A purveyor of fine teas who clues Mina Murray into finding the home of Fu Manchu. He is also indirectly mentioned in Century: 1910. Don Quixote *''Don Quixote'', Miguel de Cervantes *NTA, BD *A Spanish aristocrat turned knight-errand. R Lady Ragnall *''The Ivory Child'', H. R. Haggard *ASV *A friend of Allan Quatermain who dies of fright when Quatermain is possessed by Ithaqqa. Becky Randall *''Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm'', Kate Douglas Wiggin *V1I2 *One of Miss Coote's students and Griffin's victims. Frank Reade Sr. *''Frank Reade'' series, Luis Seranens *''NHI'' *Father of Frank Reade Jr. and inventor of the Steam Man of the Prairies. Mentioned in dialogue. Rutles *''The Rutles'' (film), Eric Idle *V3I2 *A popular British band who led the musical "British invasion". As with their original counterparts, the Rutles are an analogue for real-life pop band The Beatles. S Doctor Sachs *''Doctor Sax'', Jack Kerouac *''BD'' *A relative of Fu Manchu who captures Dean Moriarty to perpetuate a fued between the Moriarty and Fu families. William Samson, Sr. *Original character *V2I3, V2I5, V2I6 *Father of William Samson Jr., coach driver of the Murray group who is present when Hyde reveals he has murdered Griffin. William Samson, Jr./The Wolf of Kabul *''The Wizard'' (story paper) and The Hotspur (comic series) *BD *Former adventurer and member of the failed American League. Sapathwa *''The Blue Dwarf: A Tale of Love, Mystery and Crime (Splendidly Illustrated)'' (1860) by "Lady Esther Hope" (William Stephens Hayward?). The Blue Dwarf, A Tale of Love Mystery and Crime; Introducing Many Startling Incidents In The Life of That Celebrated Highwayman, Dick Turpin, Percy Bolingbroke St. John *V1C *A disguised nobleman and proposed member of a 19th century League. Johnny Silence *''John Silence, Physician Extraordinary'', Algernon Blackwood *V3I1 *A detective and physician with psychic powers, spotted at an occult gentlemen's club in 1910. Sinbad *''Sinbad the Sailor'', anonymous *NTA, BD *A famous explorer and hero, and former lover of Orlando. Captain Slaughterboard *''Captain Slaughterboard Drops Anchor'', Mervyn Peake *NTA *Member of the Pirates conference. George Smiley *Several novels by Lohn Le Carré *BD *Assistant of M (Harry Lime) in 1958. Professor Severus Snape *''Harry Potter'', J.K. Rowling *V3I3 *A potions teacher at the Invisible College who held a personal grudge against the Antichrist. He was killed during the massacre at Hogwarts. *The character bears very little resemblance to his literary description, but the dialogue clearly indicates this to be Severus. Soup Dragon *''Clangers (TV series) *MIM *A gentle dragon living on the moon, who provides the native Clangers with soup. Spring Heeled Jack *English folklore c. 1937 *V1S, V2S *A devil-like creature who can leap at great distances. Stardust the Space Wizard *''Stardust the Super Wizard (comic series), Fletcher Hanks *MIM *Supervillain and nemesis of Captain Universe, who attempted to gain access into a secret college of science-gods. Captain Universe locked him in ice-nine and took control of his base. Amber St. Clair *''Forever Amber'', Kathleen Winsor *BD *A courtesan and member of Prospero's Men. Stent *''The War of the Worlds'', H. G. Wells *V2I2 *The Astronomer Royal, who joins the small party attempting to communicate with the aliens only to be killed by their Heat-Ray. Sun Wukong/The Monkey King *''Journey to the West'', Wu Cheng'en *NTA *A Simian demigod of Chinese mythology, also known as the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, found stuffed in a Chinese museum by Orlando, who doesn't believe the body is as old as the museum claims due to his "recent" clothes. Doctor Christopher Syn *''Doctor Syn: A Tale of the Romney Marsh'' *''V1I2'', V1C, NTA *A pirate, smuggler and clergyman and member of an 18th century League and member of the Pirates Conference. He is seen on a painting in the film. T Suki Tawdry *''The Beggar's Opera'', John Gay *V3I1, V3I2, V3I3 *A prostitute and resident of the Cuttlefish Hotel, who speaks entirely in song in the style of The Threepenny Opera. She seems omniscient and pre-aware of the Nautilus' arrival and Janni's impending massacre of the East-End. *Different incarnations of Tawdry appear through the next hundred years, similarly narrating the events through song. In 1976 "Zuki and the Tawdries" are a punk-rock band with a female lead singer (an analog for real-life band Siouxsie and the Banshees), and in 2009 she is depicted as Spooky Tawdry, an analog for contemporary pop singer Lady Gaga. Dr. John Richard Taverner * The Secrets of Dr. Taverner, Dion Fortune * V3I1 * A detective with psychic powers spotted at the Merlin Society club. Terner *''Performance'', Mick Jagger, Donald Cammell *V3I2 *A rockstar and lead singer of The Purple Orchestra in 1969 who is selected to be the Daemon of Haddo - the ritual to transform him into the Antichrist is foiled. * He is intended to be an analog for Mick Jagger, just as The Purple Orchestra is an analog for The Rolling Stones. Nikola Tesla *Real individual *V1I1 *Inventor of some of the advanced technology of the 19th century. His name features in the Edison Teslaton, a circuit-breaker he presumably invented with Thomas Edison. Thomas the Tank Engine *''The Railway Series'', Rev. W. Awdry & Christopher Awdry *V3I3 *A magical, anthropomorphic steam locomotive from the Island of Sodor. His skeletal remains were found outside the Invisible College following the attack by the Antichrist. Visual cameo only Thor *Norse mythology *BD *A hammer-wielding thunder god who is seen slaying the gigantic serpent Jormungand during Ragnarök, the Norse doomsday scenario. Seen in Orlando's biography. The Time Traveler *''The Time Machine'', H.G. Wells *ASV, V1S *The man who invented the world's first working Time Machine whose real name is unknown. He picked up Allan Quatermain, John Carter, and Randolph Carter to oppose the Mi-go infestation in the future. Tiresias *Greek mythology *BD *Father of Orlando and Manto. Dismayed to discover Orlando had inherited his gender-changing abilities, he sold him to pirate slavers and died escorting Manto to become the Oracle at Delphi. Mr. Toad *''The Wind in the Willows'', Kenneth Grahame *V2I5, V3I1 *One of Moreau's creations, who drives a car and escorts Allan and Mina. He is later seen preserved in a jar of formaldehyde at the secret annex. Lou Todd *''Little Britain'' (TV Series), Matt Lucas, David Walliams. *V3I3 *A gentleman looking after his friend Andy, who feigns the need for a wheelchair. Lou is shocked to see Andy leap from his wheelchair during the battle with the Antichrist in 2009. Visual cameo only. Sweeny Todd *''The String of Pearls'', unknown author *V1S *A London barber who kills his clients and turns them into meat pies, which he and his partner Mrs. Lovett then sell. Malcolm Tucker *''The Thick of It'' (TV series) *V3I3 *A foul-mouthed Director of Communications of the British Government, seen violently insulting and swearing during a live television interview in 2009. *Malcolm Tucker is based on appearance on Peter Capaldi, who portrayed him in the TV series of his origin. U Uatu * Fantastic Four #13, Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby * MIM * A member of the Watchers, a race of aliens assigned to observe life in the universe without interfering. Uatu lives on the Blue Side of the Moon. * Referred to as "The Voyeur". V Jean Valjean * Les Misérables, Victor Hugo * NTA * A former criminal who took up a new identity to escape imprisonment, and became a kind benefactor to the poor during the 1832 June Rebellion in Paris. His name appears in Parisian sewers. Abraham Van Helsing * Dracula, Bram Stoker * V3I2 * A vampire hunter whom Mina Murray faced Count Dracula with. She hopelessly calls for his help during a drug-induced hallucination during which she loses her sanity. Augustus S.F.X. Van Dusen *"The Problem of Cell 13", Jacques Futrelle * NHI, NRB *Member of Janni Nemo's pirate crew and former American detective. He sacrifices his life to allow Janni Nemo and Broad Arrow Jack to escape Frank Reade, Jr. and Tom Swift. Sir Francis Varney *''Varney the Vampire'', James Malcolm Rymer *V1C, V1S *A vampire and member of a mid-19th century League. His picture appears on the cover of the Volume I trade paperback. Venus *Roman mythology/''Under the Hill'', Aubrey Beardsley *NTA, BD *Queen of Horselberg and goddess of beauty. W Annie Walker *''Coronation Street (TV series) *BD *Mentioned by Jack Walker. Jack Walker *''Coronation Street (TV series) *BD *Bartender of the Malibu pub on Bayswater Road in London, 1958, but after an election and the end of the INGSOC regime, he and his wife Annie plan on moving back up North, ostensibly then becoming the owners of the Rovers Return Inn, saying their "rovin' days are over". He is on first-name terms with James Bond. *He is based in appearance on Arthur Leslie, who portrayed him in the ongoing television soap drama between 1960 and 1970. Captain Joan Warralson *Worrals series *BD, V3I3 *Leader of the Warralson Group, a failed American attempt at the League creating during Mina Murray's apparent defection to the United States. She is insinuated to be in a homosexual relationship with her sidekick Betty "Frecks" Lovell. In the Secret Annex in 2009, scandalous "blackmail documents" are seen which include photographs of Warralson in the middle of a sexual act with a female lover. Dr. John H. Watson * A Study in Scarlet, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * V1I5 * Friend, flatmate, assistant and biographer of Sherlock Holmes. Watson is never seen or directly named, but Holmes is seen writing him a farewell note before his confrontation with Professor Moriarty at Reichenbach. Ronald Weasley *''Harry Potter'' series, J. K. Rowling *V3I3 *Student of the Invisible College and former friend of the Antichrist Harry Potter, who murders him. Visual cameo only. Herbert George "H. G." Wells * Real individual * V2I2, V3I2 * A prolific English writer and historical chronicler. He is seen in the role of the unnamed narrator of The War of the Worlds, speaking with another witness of the Martian attack on Horsell Common. * In Volume III: Century, Andrew Norton mentions H. G. Wells and implies that the events of the Martian invasion are included in Volume II of Wells' real-life historical record The Outline of History ''(a statement which in itself is an inside-joke to [[The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II]]). * In real-life, Wells was the pioneering science-fiction author of The First Men in the Moon, The Time Machine,'' The War of the Worlds'' and The Invisible Man. Because of the mutual author, Alan Moore claims he felt it was only natural that Hawley Griffin would side with the Martians in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Michael Westen * Burn Notice (TV series) * V3I3 * A disillusioned CIA agent who revealed to Emma Night that James Bond murdered her father. Pollianna Whittier * Pollyanna, Eleanor H. Porter * V1I2 * A student at Miss Coote's school and one of Griffin's victims. Winnie-the-Pooh *''Winnie-the-Pooh'', A. A. Milne *BD, V3I2 *A stuffed bear who resides in the Hundred Acre Wood. *Visual cameo in The Blazing World and a statue outside Basil Thomas' house. Snow White *''Snow White'', The Brothers Grimm *BD *A princess. Snow White appears in The Blazing World talking with Charlie Brown. She is drawn based on the 1937 Walt Disney film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Visual cameo. Rosemary Woodhouse * Rosemary's Baby, Ira Levin * V3I2 * Mentioned by Oliver Haddo's son to mother the Antichrist, but her child died soon after birth. Bertram Wooster * Extricating Young Gussie, P. G. Wodehouse * BD * Present during the Brikley Court Affair and was nearly oblivious to the otherworldly situation. X "Xenomorph" * Alien (film), Dan O'Brannon, Ronald Shusett, inspired by Necronomicon ''by H. R. Giger * V3I1 * A race of parasitic, biomechanical extraterrestrial creatures which breed through human hosts. An ancient statue in the Secret Annex depicts a human being used as a host for the "face-hugger", a parasite which impregnates humans with the larger Alien hybrids. * The presence of the "Xenomorphs" in 1910 invites confusion, as the ''Alien ''films are set in the distant future. This could be a reference to the expanded ''Aliens vs. Predator universe, which suggests that the eponymous extraterrestrials from the Predator ''film series brought the creatures to ancient Earth cultures, which became the subject of an unsuccessful film franchise. Y Robin Yaldwyn *''Winstons, Miles Amber *V3I1 *A well-to-do Edwardian artist who produced the painting "What Now?" from the Copper Art Gallery, appearing on the back cover of Century: 1910. * Yaldwyn is used as an analogue for real-life painter Walter Sickert, who appeared as a secondary character in Alan Moore's Jack the Ripper-related graphic novel'' From Hell'', which is widely regarded to be his most celebrated work. Some have speculated that Sickert was the real identity of Jack the Ripper. Z Prince Zaleski * Prince Zaleski and Cummings King Monk, M. P. Shiel * V3I1 * A turban-wearing supernatural detective spotted by Carnacki at the Merlin society. Zanoni * Zanoni, Edwad Bulwer-Lytton * V3I1 * Immortal Chaldean sorcerer and member of the Merlin society. Monsieur Zenith * The Sexton Blake series, Anthony Skene * BD * An albino gentleman thief who duels Orlando for the thrill of it, and a member of Les Hommes Mystérieux. Zoonie *''Fireball XL5'', Gerry Anderson *BD *A Lazoon - a monkey-like alien from the planet Colevio known for their empathetic abilities and capacity to mimic almost any creature's speech, including human. *A troop of Lazoons are shown being held in captivity in the spaceport, having just brutally killed one of their own kind due to its irritating lisp. Zorro *''All-Story Weekly'' #2, Johnston McCulley *''NTA'', BD *A Spanish masked adventurer who protects innocents from oppressive tyrants. *Zorro is named "The Fox" (the English version of the word Zorro) and has a visual cameo in the Blazing World. Category:Characters Category:Individuals